Fate Takes Over
by xXwickedkissxX
Summary: Claudia Zacchara was supposed to die that night...but fate had other plans. A re-write of 9/9 episode about who should have saved Claudia and what should have happened. A Jaudia FanFic.


**Summary**: Jason saves Claudia from an accident. It's a re-write of 9/9 episode about _who_ shouldhave saved Claudia and _what_ should have happened.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course!

* * *

**J**ason pressed his left hand tightly against the steering wheel while the other stroked his temple. He had just left from meeting with Elizabeth at the art studio. It had been pure agony listening to her finally say all the things he had been dying to hear for months... but she was too late; too much had happened. After what happened to Michael, Jason vowed to never let that happen to Jake.

_"Why? Why can't we be together?"_ Elizabeth's words flashed through his mind. _"Jason, why are you fighting this so hard? If you don't love me anymore, just say so."_

Jason sighed and looked up at the glare of a bright light.

* * *

**C**laudia had both hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel. Tears had formed in her dark brown eyes and strolled down her cheeks. She couldn't believe John. How could he choose Lulu over her? His own flesh and blood?

" Ha!" she sniffled " I shoulda known better! We're Zacchara's, family doesn't matter."

Claudia knew in her heart that John hadn't actually chosen Lulu over her but that's what it felt like. How could he leave her here to die? Did he not care about her? Was she not as important as _Princess Lulu_? Claudia took one hand off the wheel and wiped the tears from her face. She looked up and quickly looked down to grab a tissue out of the glove compartment. A screeching halt had caught her attention...but it was too late.

* * *

**J**ason swatted the air bags away from him and hopped out of the car. He felt a sharp pain arising in his temple. As he rubbed his head, he noticed it was bleeding.

He made his way to the other vehicle and called, " Hey, are you okay?" he got no answer.

When he finally came into contact with the other driver, he noticed it was Claudia.

" Claudia!" he yelled jumping to her side. He put two fingers at her neck, there was a pulse! He continued to repeat her name until her eyes finally started to open.

She began to murmur incoherently. " W-What h-What happened?"

" Uh, I don't know. I just-I just saw headlights." Jason explained as he knelt down in the car window. " Are you okay?"

" Do I look okay?"

Jason rolled his eyes. " Straight answer please."

Claudia winced when she tried to move.

" I take that as a no." Jason said and stood up as he reached for his cellphone. " Hi, uh, there's been an accident-"

" Jason...I-uh-I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't feel my legs. Maybe I'm in shock or...maybe my back is broken. I don't wanna end up paralyzed so could you tell them to hurry." Claudia interrupted.

" Look, she can't feel her legs and it's possible" Jason turned back to glance at Claudia" it's possible there could be internal bleeding."

" Uh, we're at Skyline Drive past-uh- the intersection of Valley road. Okay, but look, whatever you're being paid I'll triple it. Just hurry." Jason closed his cell phone and knelt back down in the window.

" How are you doing?" he asked.

Claudia sighed and made eye contact with Jason. "What if I said not so good?"

Jason nodded. " I-" he stopped himself." You smell that?"

" Oh my God! It's gas!" Claudia began to panic and tried to unhook her seat belt. " It's stuck! Get me out! Get me out!"

Jason patted down his pockets and captured a pocket knife. He had forgotten he'd had it. " Hold still"

Claudia slightly turned her head. " Hurry, Jason, hurry!"

Suddenly a spark popped from the hood.

" Oh my God Jason!" Claudia panicked.

Jason finally cut the belt loose. " Can you walk?"

" I don't think." Claudia said frantically.

" Okay." Jason said opening the door. He held his arms out and gently wrapped one behind her head. " Hold on to my neck."

Claudia wrapped her arms around him as Jason scooped her up and he began to run. He heard a sudden noise. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He closed his eyes and shielded Claudia against his chest.

There was an explosion...


End file.
